Voice in the Pipes
by Orla Quirke
Summary: Harry hears a persistent tapping through the pipes in his room, and tentatively says "hello!" when someone responds. Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello hello hello"

"Hello."

""

"Hello? Are you still there? Did I scare you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the voice in the pipes. Who are you?"

"The same."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?"

"I know you're Harry Potter, that's how."

"Why did you ask me then?"

"I wanted to hear you say it. So why are you talking into pipes?"

"I don't know. I justthe tapping on them soundedlike it was someone. Tapping. Trying to get attention."

"Ahperhaps it was."

"You wanted my attention?"

"Mmmm yes. Yes I did."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the voice in the pipes."

"Are you alive, or dead?"

"That's a terribly impolite question, don't you think?"

"It's terribly impolite to tap on the pipes in my room, too."

"You were lonely."

"I wasn't."

"You were too. You miss sharing a room with your friends, don't you?"

"Well. Yes."

"You don't like having a private room?"

"Hmm. I do. But I don't."

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it."

"Lonely."

"Maybe."

"I know what you mean."

*

"Hello hello again..."

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to wonder."

"Were you."

"Yes. I've been tapping for forty-five minutes."

"I know."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't feel like talking."

"And why's that? Tough day today?"

"Yes."

"Come on now. Tell your friend the voice in the pipes all about it."

"Did you know that in my second year I found a diary that wrote back?"

"Hmmm yes I did."

"This pipe thing seems a mite mysterious."

"I'm not Tom Riddle."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm actually Voldemort."

""

"I'm just kidding!"

"That's not very funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not. I'm coughing. There's something stuck in my throat."  


"Your sense of humour, perhaps."

"Heh."

"No, really. I'm not malicious. Well, not right now. I'm justtalking to you. That's all."

"Are you a student here?"

"I'm just a voice in the pipes."

"Are you like Moaning Myrtle?"  


"I'm nothing at ALL like Moaning Myrtle, good god."

"You know her?"  


"I know _of _her."

"Well, she haunts a bathroom, and you haunt pipes. You should meet."

"I don't _haunt_, Harry."

"So you're a student sitting in front of a pipe somewhere?"

"Possibly."

"You don't sound familiar."

"We're a long way apart."

"How can I hear you?"

"I don't know. But I can hear everything that happens in your room. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not."  
  
"Oh yes you do. You woke me up at 5am this morning."

"What did I say?"

"You said, I won't', and please stop'."

"Oh."

"Sound familiar?"

"Maybe."  


"What did you dream about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You should tell that Ron character to keep his voice down. I swear to god he nearly woke up my entire house the other day with his laugh."

"Which house?"

"Not telling."

"How did you know it was me you could hear?"

"Who else would it be? I can hear that Granger friend of yours lecturing you half the time, everyone who walks into your room shouts out your name, and no one else sounds like you. It was pretty easy, really."

"I'm going to get this damn thing plugged up."

"Please don't."

"What?"

"Don't. Justleave it?"

"I don't want you spying on me!"

"I'm not spying."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not, I swear. I won't use it against you."

"You like this?"

"Wellyes, I do."

"Why?"

*

"Hello? Voice in the pipes? Hello?"

*

"Voice?"

"Yes."

"You're back."

"I am."

"I missed you."

"Did you."

"Yes."

"You didn't get them to plug up the pipe."

"No."

  
"Why not?"

"Well, you asked me not to. I'm just a bit more careful about what gets said in this room."

"I noticed."

"You wanted to hear more, did you?"

"No, not really. Ron and Hermione bore me."

"It's me you want to hear?"

"Yes. Nightmares again, huh?"

"Hmm."

"Want to tell me yet?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does. How would you feel if some random person in the school could hear everything that happens in YOUR room?"

"I'm sure you can hear into mine as well, can't you?"

"Not that I noticed."

"You must be able to. I just don't have people bursting in as often as you do. And I don't talk in my sleep."

"Hmph."

"You can hear me tapping."

"Well, yes."  
  
"I'm just doing that here, it's at the foot of my bed see? It's with a pencil. Hear that?"

"Yes. Why doesn't anyone come into your room then?"

"Hmm. I don't think they like me very much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm not very nice to them, I guess."

"Hold onI have to go, Ron and Seamus are coming. We'llgo down to the common room."

"Oh. Okay."

*

"Voice?"

""

"Voice, can you hear me?"

""

"Voice, wake up. Wake up!!"

"Ugh. I'm. I'm awake, what?"

"God you were screaming. Nightmare?"

"Maybe."

"You okay?"

"Umwhat time is it?"

"I don't knowtwo o'clock or something?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Who would I tell, anyway. I don't even know who you are."

"So what did I say?"

"I didn't catch it."

"Don't lie."

"Hmm. Something about your father."

"Oh."

"I won't tell."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Don't play games with me."

"You started with the games!"

"What the fuck do you know?"

"Nothing. Really. Only thatwell, that your father is not a nice man."

"It was just a nightmare."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You could talk to Dumbledore. Orwhoever is head of your house."

"Did you have fun with your friends last night?"

"Um. Yeah, I did."

"That's good."

"I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that."

"It's okay."

"You feel better?"

"I feel fine. I'd better get back to sleep."

"Okay. Call me if youyou know, if you need anything."

"I think I need a glass of water."

"Oh for god's sake."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Voice?"

"Thank god."

"I just walked in. That tapping is deafening. Something wrong?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"With?"

"The Imperius curse."

"What about it?"

"You can resist it, can't you."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't really know."

"Did someone teach you to do that?"

"NoMad-Eye Moodyyou knowhe cast it on me in class once, and—"

"Yes, yes I know. That wasn't the first time you did it, was it?"

"You know? Ah. So you're in Slytherin, are you?"

"Not necessarily. Everyone knows about that."

"They do?"

"Good lord, Potter. Have you no idea how much people talk about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows _everything_ about you."

"Not _everything._"

"No?"

"Of course not."

"You have secrets, _O Great Harry Potter_? Like where you keep your teddy bear? Which salad dressing you prefer? No no, I think I saw that in the _Daily Prophet_ the other day, balsamic, was it? Perhaps it's your crush on Hermione Granger, no no, that too was an article in—"

"Shut up. Justshut up."

"Harry?"

""

"Harry, come on. I'm sorry."

""

"Harry? Please come back."

*

"Harry?"

""  
  
"I know you're there. Talk to me?"

*

"Voice!"

"Argh! What?"

"You. With the nightmares."

"what time is it?"

"Two o'clock. Magic hour."

"Oh."

"More about your father. What does he do to you?"

"I"

"Are you okay?"

""

"I can hear you crying. Tell me where you are, I'll come get you."

"Just"

"Come on, this is fun for a while, but you can't live like this, with the nightmares, and theyou just can't. it's not right."

"I'm okay."

"Tell me where you are."  


"You can't come in here. You'll be seen."

"I have an invisibility cloak."

"You do?"

"Yes. It was my father's."

"Oh."

"Where are you?"

"I'm fine, really. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"It's just the pipes."

"Hmph."

"Look, HarryI'm sorry about before. Teasing is kind of a bad habit of mine."

"It's okay."

"I won't do it again."

"Yeah right."

"Heh. Well. I mean, I'll try not to hurt your feelings."

"Mmmhhmm."

"Much."

"Tell me where you are. You shouldn't be alone."

"Harry, I"

"Tell me who you are."

"You can't guess?"

"No. I really can't, I have no idea."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Voice"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Goodnight, Harry."

*

"Harry?"

  
"There you are."

"You've taken up the tapping now, have you?"

"Indeed."

"It's very noisy."

"Tell me about it."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ah, well! Here I am."

"Tell me who you are?"

"Umnot right now. Maybe later."

"You're just saying that to placate me, aren't you."

"Perhaps."

"I'm playing Quidditch this afternoon."

"Yes, I know!"

"Will you be there?"

"Yes, I expect so."

"Will you cheer for me?"

"Of course."

*

"Well done, Harry!"

"Oh! Voice! You saw!"

"I did indeed! Nicely played game, I must say."

"I didn't think we'd win, to be honest. The Slytherins were way ahead of us."

"Really? I thought it looked very easy for you. At the end it looked like you just reached out so casually, you were even looking the other way, and—"

"You could see that? From where you were sitting?"

"Well, I've got omnioculars."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, it was a total fluke. Malfoy was about to grab the snitch, I didn't even know it was there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw him heading toward me and I was just trying to get my balance to get out of his way. I was sure he was just going to sideswipe me and make me fall off my broom."

"So you just"

"Yep. Put out my hand and there was the snitch."

"Of all the luck."

"Story of my life."

"Well, a good game nonetheless."

"Thanks! Argh, I'm sore!"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, Malfoy managed to really wham into me early in the game, did you see that?"

"Yes, yes I did. That was a bit of a foul, wasn't it."  
  
"I'd say. Hooch never calls them for that dirty play of theirs."

"She didn't call the Gryffindors on it either."

"Gryffindors don't play dirty."

"Oh, well, what about Weasley sticking his boom into Goyle's stomach?"

"That was an accident!"

"Sure, sure it was."

"Eh. He deserved it for calling me scarhead'. Hey, that's not funny! Don't laugh!"

"Heheheeeeheee"

"You're terrible. You must be a Slytherin."

"Nothing wrong with Slytherin."

"Hmph. There wasn't a wizard who went bad who wasn't—"

"—in Slytherin? Bullshit. What about that nice little piece of work Peter Pettigrew of yours?"

"Hmm. Point taken."

"And what about that Sirius Black?"

""

"Well?"  
  
"SHUT. UP."

"Oh god what NOW?"

"I'm going. We're having a party downstairs, I've got to go. Just..justdon't mention Sirius Black unless you really don't want us to be friends."

"I—"

"I'm going now."

"Okay."

*

"Harry!"

"Voice!"

"You're back!"

"Yes I am!"

"And you sound rather drunk!"

"Heheheheeheeee you can tell?"

"How the hell did you get drunk?"

"Ron's brothers were at the game, they brought us butterbeer. Lots. Of butterbeer."

"Lying down now?"

"Yes. Oh God I have to go to the bathroom very very badly."

"Good Lord, Potter. Go!"

"I'll be right back, I swear."

*

"Potter?"

""

"Did you pass out?"

""

"Well, enjoy that hangover in the morning, you dork."

*

"Unf."

"Good morning to you, princess."

"Urrgh."

"Go drink some water."

"Uh. Okay. Hey, don't laugh! It hurts my head."

*

"Voice?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah. There you are. I couldn't hear anything. I wondered if you were asleep."

"No no. Just working on my Potions assignment."

"Oh, me too. My head still hurts."

"Drinking mid-week. Bad idea."

"Yeah, remind me of that next time we kick Slytherin's ass at Quidditch."

"Mmph."

"You really are a Slytherin, aren't you."

"Perhaps."

"Do we know each other, you know, during the day?"

"We might."

"I'm not friends with any Slytherins, really. We're not friends, then, are we."

"You sound sad, Harry."

"Well, it would be nice if we were friends, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe we are friends. In some ways."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."  
  
"So let's be friends. Okay? Me, and voice. We are friends."

"Okay."

"So who are you?"

"I don't really have too many friends, you know."

"No?"

"Not really. Well, not any I would, say, trust. Or talk to much. Not like you."

"Hmm. We should do something in flesh. I think my friends would like you."

"I highly doubt it."

"Why? I like you."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"Hmm."

"Do you like me?"

"Mmmhmmm. What's your answer for number 12?"

"Huh?"

"Crumbled hollyhock seed? Or Dandelion extract?"

"Heh. I thought it was crushed snailshells."

"Oh God, Harry. I can't believe you ever pass potions."

"Argh! I barely do! I hate that class."

"Why?"

"You should know. Malfoy always makes my life difficult in that class."

"Oh? How so?"

"Wait. You know _everything_ about me, but not this?"

"Just tell me."  


"Well. He teases me all the time. And makes my potions go bad. And. And he distracts me."  
  
"Distracts you?"

"Yes. Argh. I bet my whole assignment is wrong."  
  
"Well, read it to me. We'll fix it. You goof."

"Heh."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?"

"Voice! God. It's good to hear you again. I missed you."

"Are you alright?"

"Argh. No. Not really."

"Why are you out of the hospital wing, then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm justreally upset. I couldn't stay there any longer."

"But are you better now? No permanent injuries?"

"WellI'm getting there. It's just a matter of time, really. I'll fine."

"Are youin a lot of pain?"  
  
"Mmm. Some. He did it on purpose, voice."

"You think so? What exactly happened?"

"Malfoy pushed me down the stairs. Broke my arm."

"They say it was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident. He had to push me toward the stairs first."

"Oh."

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I do, Harry. I'm sorry this happened."

"Yeah. Thanks. That really helps, you know."

"I missed you too, Harry."

*

"Harry!"

""

"Harry, wake up!"

"Argh. I'm awake, I'm awake."

"It's magic hour again."

"Oh. What was it this time?"

"'Let me out.' Something like that. I was worried you'd wake up your housemates."

"Right. Thanks."

"You alright?"

"Hmmmm. Will be in a bit. Argh, I hate nightmares."

"Yeah, me too."

"What are they about?"

"The nightmares?"

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Hmmm. It's. Well. It's all kinds of things, really. Mostly it's Voldemort."

"Yeah. That must be pretty scary, all the things you've seen."

"Uh huh. And Cedric."

"Oh. Hmm, yeah. That was really awful."

"My parents too, sometimes. I have nightmares that they hate me."

"Ouch. You know that's not true."

"Yeah, it's not true. They're dead."

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"Heh. And sometimes it's my aunt and uncle. That's what it was tonight."  
  
"Really? What about them? Dream you're stuck in Muggle-land?"

"Ha! I wish it were just that. They used to keep me in a closet under the stairs."

"What, as a punishment?"

"No. All the time."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. I lived in a closet until I came to Hogwarts. I wore my cousin's cast off clothes. One summer when I was home they put bars on my windows and gave me tinned soup once a day."

"That'sthat's outrageous."

"Hmm."  
  
"Is this why all your clothes are too big?"

"Uh, yeah. My cousin is pretty portly."

"My God. Didn't Dumbledore leave you with those people?"

"Well, yes."

"The man should go to Azkaban for that. Child neglect. It's horrible!"

"Heh. I've often wondered why he let that happen. For the greater good and all that. They're my only family."

"_Greater good_ my ass. Did you dream you were back in the closet?"

"Ha! Yeah, I did. They threw me into the closet and plastered over it. With my dead parents inside."

"Oh. Highly unpleasant."

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Hmmm. Well."  
  
"You don't have to tell."

"Nah, I will. It's just. Hmm. I've never really told anyone before."

"I won't tell."  
  
"I know you won't. I'm. Uh. Mostly it's my father. He."

"He hits you, doesn't he."

"Well, yeah. I mean, geez, don't all fathers do that?"

"Um. I don't think so."

"Oh. Well. Yeah, that, then."

"God, what else does he do to you?"  
  
"You really don't want to know."

"I wish you'd tell me who you are."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be telling this story to someone who can't do anything about it."

"Hmm. The only sort of person I can tell, really."

"You don't sound like a Slytherin anymore."

"What do Slytherins sound like?"

"I don't know. Cold? Unpleasant? Not like you."

*

"Argh."

"Trouble, Harry?"

"Hmm. Yes. Transfiguration paper."

"What's your topic?"

"Animagi."

"Ah the forbidden art. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm an Animagi."

"No way, really? God. I'm so jealous. I've been working out how to do that."

"I could show you. It's not as hard as you think."  
  
"What's your animagus form?"

"Voice? Are you still there?"

"Voice? You're scaring me."

"Oh my god. There'sthere's a huge bird outside my window. Voice? Is that you?"

"A huge white bird. Hold on, I'll open the window."

"Voice? Here, you canyeah. Perch on my arm."

"Wow, voice. You'reyou're beautiful."

*

"Harry?"

"Voice! Hi!"

"You tapped?"

"That was you? Last night?"

"Yes. That was me."

"What, um, what kind of bird are you?"

"A crane, Potter. I'd be horrified that you don't know that, but I'll chalk it up to you growing up in a closet."

"Hmph."

"Do you always sleep half-naked, or was that a show just for me?"

"Oh god. Well, I didn't know I was going to have _visitors._"

"Hey, I don't mind."

"Hmph."

"Do you mind that I don't mind?"

"Oddly enough, no. I don't."

"You guessed that much?"

"Hmmmm no, not really. I hadn't given it much thought."

"No?"

"Not really."

"You still like me?"

"Ha! Yes! Of course I do. Gryffindors are good and noble, remember?"

"Right. Just like Peter Petti—"

"Shut up."

*

"Harry? Are you there?"

*

"Harry? Please."

*

"Voice?"

"Harry! There you are. Where've you been?"  


"I was out with Ron. Having a heart to heart."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. I mean, what am I going to tell him? Hey, Ron, I have a crush on a disembodied voice in the pipes.' I'm sure that would go over well."

"Uh"

"Heh. Is that okay?"

"Um. Yeah. That's okay. You don't know who I am, though."

"That is a bit of a fly in this ointment, it's true."

"I don't think I'm who you think I am. Or who you hope I am."

"And who might that be?"

"I don't know. But"

"Maybeit's time to tell me?"

"II can't, Harry. I just can't."

*

"Voice?"

*

"Voice? Come on. It's okay, I swear. Don't be scared of me, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Voice?"

"Hi there, Harry."

"You're right. I'm lonely."

"Yeah. I know. Me too."

"You're sure we can't meet somewhere?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"Hmm. That makes me sad."

"Me too."

"I did really well on the potions assignment. I think Snape is in shock."

"He probably thinks you cheated."  


"Well, I kind of did."

"Snape never said we couldn't work together on it. His own fault."

"I wonder why these pipes are set up this way."

"It is rather odd."

"Maybe someone did it on purpose."

"You give Dumbledore way too much credit, trust me. Tons of things happen at Hogwarts that he doesn't have the faintest clue about."

"You think?"

"I know."

*

"Harry? Harry, are you awake? Please wake up."

"Voice? Are you alright."

"Argh."

"Nightmares again?"

"Yeah."

"II wish I could hug you right now."

""

"Aw, voice. Are you crying? Tell me where you are. I'll come to you, no one needs to know."

"I"

"It's okay."

""

"Do you want me to talk to you for a while?"

"Yeah. That would benice."

"Let me tell you about my cousin Dudley. This is a funny topic"

*

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Um"

"What is it?"

"Oh, forget it."

*

"Harry."

""

"I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do it, Draco?"

"Youyou know it's me?"

"Of course I do. Christ, Draco, I'm not a complete idiot."

"But"  
  
"Why did you try to break my skull open? It's only pure luck that Ginny called me over before that stone hit the floor."

"I"

"Draco?"

*

"Draco, come on. I'm going to keep hammering on this pipe until you answer me."

"Oh, Harry."

"Why? Why do you keep trying to kill me? You're going to get yourself _expelled._"

"It's not on purpose."

"Imperius."

"Yes."

"Your father?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They want you out of the way, Harry. I can't see you without trying something."

"Did you set up the pipes on purpose?"  


"No. That was justlucky."

"Is this whole thing a sham?"

"No. God, no. It's not. My father has no idea I talk to pipes, I swear."

"Really?"

"ARGH. Yes. Harry, I can't take this anymore. I can't. I don't know what to do."

"I do. Meet me in front of the Transfiguration classroom. Right now."

"I"

"Draco, come on. No more of this. Go."

"I'll try to kill you again."

"I know. I'm ready for it."

*

Harry stood in the shadows, waiting for Draco to appear. If he didn't move at all, Draco wouldn't see him there. One swift move, _Finite Incantatum_, and Draco collapsed onto the floor, face first.

Harry didn't say anything. He put his wand back into his pocket and sat down on the floor. He pulled Draco into his lap, stoked his hair, and closed his eyes. Draco's face was wet. It was over.

*

"Draco?"

"Hi, Harry."

"You alright?"

"I'm okay."

"Tomorrowwill you show me how to become an animagus?"

"Hmmyeah, I think so."

"Great."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I"

"Yeah. Me too."

Finis


	5. Addendum: pipe sex

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Um...pajama bottoms and socks. Why?"

"Mmmm just wanted a visual. I'm not wearing...anything."  


"Really? Is it hot in the dungeons?"  


"Oh, it's hot here, baby."

"...is this a joke?"

"Potter. Don't ruin the mood."

"What mood?"

"HAVE PIPE SEX WITH ME, POTTER."

"...pipe sex?"

"YES."

"But...the, um, the angle of the...hole is all wrong, and...it would hurt, it's too small. I might get stuck. Why are you laughing?"

*

"Draco?"

"Yeeeesssss?"

"I'm, um...I'm not wearing anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, hold on, let me finish my potions essay."

"What?"

"Well, I'm almost finished."

"Oh."

"Okay, okay, forget potions. So, what are you thinking about?"

"Uh..."

"Okay, are you lying down?"

"Yes."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Uh...yes?"

"You're not sure?"

"I'm not sure if I'm touching the right parts."

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should do this later."

*

"Okay. Draco?"

"Uh huh?"

"Finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"Are you naked and ready?"

"Always."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Great! I was thinking, today in history class...what if you were under the desk, you know, between my legs? And-"

"Are you pants off in this?"

"Well, yes."  


"You're in history class with your pants off?"

"Um. Well, not really. Work with me here, Potter."

"Okay. So you're half naked in History class, and I'm under the desk with my lips wrapped around your-"

"Maybe you should try talking kind of, you know, throaty."

"Throaty?"  


"Yeah, you know, try to sound...sexy or something."

"Hmm. I'm not sexy as I am?"

"Oh shut up, Potter, don't get angsty on me. I'm trying to have pipe sex here."

"Uh okay. So...I'm...under the desk...."

"Okay, now you're just mumbling and I can't understand you."

"Not sexy, huh?"

"Not so much."

"Hmm. This is so much easier by myself."

*

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was...thinking..."

"Uh huh?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we snuck up to the astronomy tower?"

"You want to look at stars? It's kind of cloudy out."

"Oh, God, Harry. Sometimes I wonder-"

"I'm just _kidding_."

"Oh. Good. So we could sneak up to the astronomy tower..."

"...and we could lie down under my invisibility cloak..."

"...and we could snog each other senseless..."

"...and everyone else would be there looking at stars and looking longingly into each other's eyes and we would be shagging each other with our hands over each other's mouths."

"...."

"Draco?"

"Whoa. Good one, Harry."

"Well, that was easy."

"Did you just call me easy?"

*

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"AAARRGH!!!"

"Hey, hey there, it's okay. It's just me. Are you okay?"

"Ugh."

"Nightmares again?"

"Bleh."

"Okay. Sit tight."

"Draco?"

"..."

"Draco, where are you?"

__

With a whoosh, a great crane landed and perched by Harry's window, tapping at the glass. Harry shook the sleep out of his eyes and rose, opening the window wide. As the crane stepped onto the windowsill it turned into Draco, sitting in front of Harry in his pajamas.

They smiled at each other for a moment, Harry's face still wet with the tears from his nightmare, and Draco took his hand and lead him back to bed, crawling in after him. It seemed totally natural for Harry to curl up against Draco, to rest his head against Draco's chest, to feel Draco's arms wrapped around him. Draco touched his hair, stroked the back of his neck, rubbed his hands along Harry's back.

Without saying anything at all, Harry shifted, propped up his head with one hand and laid the other against Draco's chest, and kissed him. 

There would be no more nightmares that night.


End file.
